Sensei
by fie
Summary: IrukaKakashi...Iruka, being worried about his favorite students, is caught up in a confusing love affair with their sensei. Chapter 3 finally uploaded.
1. The Meeting

~~~ Naruto characters property of Masashi Kishimoto ~~~  
  
He intrigued me even before I knew him. I understood that I would have to send my favorite students into his care, I even envied him.  
  
As I read of his past students, I was sickened as I came onto a single fact: he passed no one. Each had failed on the path to their dream of becoming shinobi. My three favorite students would fail? If they did not pass, it would be my fault for not training them well enough. I questioned my abilities as a teacher, a mentor, a friend.  
  
I had to meet this man who held their fate in his hands. I arranged to meet him in the practice field at exactly sundown that night. I arrived early and busied myself with the glowing red clouds above.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me?" Came a voice from behind. I was a chunin and I couldn't even hear him arrive? I looked back and he was sitting on a tree stump, his white hair caught in the glow of the sinking sun, presently staring at the clouds, too.  
  
"Yes," I replied, a bit flustered, "I would like to speak with you about the members of your cell."  
  
With this question, he arose and walked within an arm's distance, hands resting on his hips. "Yes, quite an odd bunch. What do you want to know?" He asked, off-handedly. His confidence made me feel child-like.  
  
"Well, I-I'd like to know how they're doing."  
  
"You are concerned for them?" He asked, and raising his eyes to mine for the first time, I saw a glint in them that accompanied this question.  
  
"Well, yes. I consider them some of my best students and would like to be informed on their progress, now that they're not in my care." I said, drawing myself up with pride.  
  
He took a step closer to me, so that he was barely a foot away. Most of my pride melted away and I seemed to shrink slightly against his countenance. "Sweet sentiments, but you don't need to worry. They're destined to fail." He ended with a smile.  
  
I was so shocked by this that I was overwhelmed with anger. How could he say that? "You don't even know them, how can you just sentence them?! Just like that?!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. I expected a reply, but all he did was stare at me as I lowered them. At first, I could see no emotion, just empty orbs reflecting the light of sundown in an attempt to pass as living. After several moments, I noticed that there was satisfaction in his eyes, though his face didn't show it until he grinned.  
  
He brought his face within inches of mine and spoke. "You are intimidated by me." He replied, not as a question, but a fact. Without warning, I felt his hand take hold of my chin and raise my eyes to meet his. He leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened as I felt his warm lips on mine and my mind panicked as I tried to make sense of the situation, eventually leading to a dead end. I gave into him and closed my eyes.  
  
I hesitantly raised my hand to his waist, but before I could, he loosened his grip on my chin and pulled away gently. I opened my eyes and he was gone. The red sun was gone. All that was left was the darkness of night.  
  
*~* Author's note: after reading your reviews, I shifted some things and poked and prodded to make things fit. I do realize that I don't even presume to understand the two of them, so this is just my artistic license being thrown about at 1:00 in the morning. Also, I like the cocky Kakashi. ^_^ I intended for this to be a one-time thing as I prefer short quips, but I'll try to add to it. Yay for my first yaoi! *~* 


	2. Later that Night

~~~ Naruto characters property of Masashi Kishimoto ~~~  
  
((In previous chapters: Iruka, worrying about Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, arranged a meeting with their sensei, Kakashi. They met, they smootched, Kakashi left Iruka in the cold. Ouch.))  
  
I could barely sleep later that night. I walked alone back to my room and stood by the window, staring at the wispy clouds overhead. I sighed and began pacing my room, careful to avoid the squeaky floorboards. I wanted to digest everything that happened just twenty minutes ago. I tried so hard to, I wanted to but I couldn't. I lay down in my bed and closed my eyes. The first vision that came was his face. I grinned and fell asleep.  
  
I awoke with the familiar feeling of being watched. I blinked absentmindedly as my eyes and brain adjusted to the pre-sunrise darkness. Sitting up, I looked to my lone window and saw him standing there, nonchalantly leaning one elbow on the sill. As he became aware of my consciousness, he straightened and faced me with crossed arms.  
  
I found my footing and stood up to meet him by the window. "Kakashi, I-"  
  
"Now, there's no need for words," he interrupted, while fluidly sweeping me away from the window and against the near wall. I caught my breath as I realized he had boxed me in, his arms to either side of my head and interlocked feet. That same grin played across his face as he leaned his body against mine and gently kissed me. My mind raced for a few seconds as I was forced to choose whether to let him continue or not. I relaxed and felt his hands lower down my chest and come to rest on the sides of my waist. He pulled up the hem of my shirt and began to caress the soft skin below my ribs as I awkwardly clutched at his back.  
  
He moved to my neck and I sighed with the feel of his warm breath. I was surprised by the realization that he had been simultaneously moving his thigh against me, that I had not noticed, and that I did not care. I moved my hand to the back of his neck and gently squeezed it before sliding it back to it's place on his back.  
  
His lips moved upwards and began to tug on my ear while stopping his leg. Before I could fully appreciate this new sensation, a small gasp caught in my throat as his hand found its way below my waist. My eyes and mouth snapped open as he gently squeezed and released. His fingers continued up my abdomen and sweeped back to curl around my waist.  
  
"Kakashi..." I sighed. I don't know what I would have said afterwards if he had not again interrupted. He pressed his body against mine and kissed a little rougher than before, I noticed.  
  
His eyes lazily opened as he said "The sun is rising," his face was so close to mine that I felt his breath on my lips as he spoke, "and I have places to be." He released his hold on me and pulled away. I stood speechless as he flashed another smile before climbing out of the window.  
  
After a few moments, I caught my breath and leaned out the window to stare at the red sky of morning. I didn't even realize the time! I watched the swirling clouds again and sighed, more confused than ever.  
  
*~* Author's note: Wow, Kakashi that fox. I sure hope I'm doing the characters justice since I hate when people re-write characters for their own purposes. That is why I love to write fanfiction based in the story, but not actually in the mind of the characters. This is my first time going into their heads. So, wish me luck as I write the next chapter, I already have ideas...word to the wise: it is not always good to write romance at 3:30 am. *~* 


	3. The Next Morning

Naruto characters property of Masashi Kishimoto

Sweeping over the wooden floor of my room, I was in a state of utter confusion. Kakashi, a fellow ninja, a man, kissed me. What the hell. Is he playing with me? Does he want more? Why didn't I push him away? I stop walking and nervously scratch my head. I didn't want to push him away.

An hour passed and the sun was no longer shielded by the horizon. I made my way to the school early that day. I couldn't go back to sleep after that encounter. Allowing my feet to guide the route, I found myself crossing the practice field. I stopped for the briefest moments to gaze toward that spot. The patch of grass where he first touched me, just hours ago. I blinked forcefully and continued my path.

We couldn't do this. It was wrong. I have students to think of, I have no time for this. My mind flittered back to the countless empty nights before the last. Not right.

I set down my clipboard and sat on the front desk of my classroom. I feel so heavy. I bent over and rested my face in my rough hands, slowly rubbing my eyes. I was born to handle stress, but not this type of stress.

"Good morning," I heard and snapped alert. Looking up, I saw Kakashi standing there, smiling innocently nearly a foot away. "You look tired, have trouble sleeping?"

I blinked. Not only did he sneak in again, but he got so close to me without my realization. So close. "Kakashi, this isn't right. I--"

At that moment he closed the short distance between us and laid his hands on the desk to either side of me. His face was inches from mine, even as I leaned back away from him. I froze as he leaned closer, lightly pressing his cheek against mine. He whispered into my ear.

"How can something bad feel so good, hm?"

When I failed to respond, he again removed his wrap and broughgt his lips to mine. This kiss was softer than the first two; sweeter. It was barely a kiss, more like a premeditated brushing of lips. He stopped, and without giving me some mystic glance, he roughly pressed himself against me, lips and all. I stumbled for a second, startled, but regained my hold on the edge of the desk, which by this time I was gripping tightly. His lips continued as he ran his hands down my arm and to my hand. The slightest touch somehow forced me to relax my grip. He slid his long fingers around my wrist and coaxed my hand to raise to his chest.

Taking advantage of my newfound imbalance, he pushed me down slowly into the desk and pinned my wrist. My free hand found its way to his back where it pulled at his shirt in mock rejection.

He was kissing deeper now, so deep and hard that it almost hurt my lips. I felt him force his tongue into my mouth. I involuntarily struggled at this new pleasure, but quickly gave away to his swirling tongue.

He released my wrist and roughly brought his hands to my waist, bending it upwards. This amazing feeling! I was lightheaded and swimming in the sensation, lost in the moment. I no longer thought about the desk, school, or village. It was just Kakashi and I. Then, suddenly he stopped.

"Time to leave, again," he said shortly, adding another rough, short kiss. I blinked and he was gone. I propped myself up on one arm in disbelief, face red with heat and embarassment. Then, just as suddenly, the students started filing into the classroom. I jumped up, straightened my shirt, and grabbed my clipboard as something to hide behind.

"So...attendance..."

Author's note: Heh...been a while, huh. Oopsie. Sorry to anyone who read this forever ago. I've been uber-busy with school and DDR. . I'll try to keep this going and get some actual yaoi into it. My goal is to make myself blush when I read it, so hopefully this'll tickle your fancy, too.


End file.
